youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuya
Mariand Castrejon Castañeda (born: ), is a Mexican YouTuber, specifically from Curenavaca, that makes make makeup videos and blogs, them often documenting her life. Mostly known as Yuya (Formerly as Lady16Makeup) by the general public, she currently has the 72nd most subscribed channel on the site, with over 24 million subscribers, is currently the 11th most subscribed YouTuber on the site, the most subscribed YouTuber from Mexico, and the most subscribed female YouTuber, passing Jenna Marbles. The Start Mariand created her channel in 2009, but did not upload until 2010, with her first video titled "peinados faciles y lindos" that translates to "easy hairstyles that are cute" in English, recieving little attention from the YouTube community. When she started to upload more videos it did not have the attention that the first had. Little by little by little she started to gain more attention for her videos on and outside YouTube. Popularity By the time 2014 rolled around, she had a big following, with even other big Mexican YouTubers like Luisto Rey started to talk about her. Eventually she surpassed him in view and subscriber count. In 2015 it was announced that she was the best paid blogger associated with Makeup, gaining about 41,000 dollars a month. Trivia *In 2016, her channel peaked as the 16th most subscribed on YouTube. *In March 2016, she was one of seven female YouTube creators who joined the United Nations' Sustainable Development Action Campaign, aiming to "achieve gender equality and empower all women and girls". *She created her second channel, yuyacst in 2011. She hasn't uploaded on the channel however since 2015. *Yuya is 5'2 tall, which is also 1.58 meters tall. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 25, 2012 *2 million subscribers: March 23, 2013 *3 million subscribers: June 21, 2013 *4 million subscribers: September 7, 2013 *5 million subscribers: December 7, 2013 *6 million subscribers: February 22, 2014 *7 million subscribers: June 29, 2014 *8 million subscribers: October 19, 2014 *9 million subscribers: February 1, 2015 *10 million subscribers: May 14, 2015 *11 million subscribers: August 2, 2015 *12 million subscribers: November 2, 2015 *13 million subscribers: January 19, 2016 *14 million subscribers: April 7, 2016 *15 million subscribers: June 26, 2016 *16 million subscribers: September 24, 2016 *17 million subscribers: January 2, 2017 *18 million subscribers: April 8, 2017 *19 million subscribers: August 9, 2017 *20 million subscribers: December 18, 2017 *21 million subscribers: March 30, 2018 *22 million subscribers: August 23, 2018 *23 million subscribers: December 24, 2018 *24 million subscribers: August 29, 2019 This page was created on December 3, 2016 by HanselElGato. es:Yuya Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views